


Before You Go

by ssongchann



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, a little Chanwoo if you squint, idk what im writing, yunbin cause we miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssongchann/pseuds/ssongchann
Summary: Yunhyeong dealing with his Hanbin, as usual.





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have an ongoing YunBin au rn but this just came into my head and I just cant resist the urge to write it down....  
> tho it's shitty af and Idk what's going on anymore sjjskjskjsk….
> 
> a short yunbin fic

It’s been 30 minutes but Hanbin still can’t figure out how to fit his belongings into his tiny suitcase. He groaned in frustration, hands pulling on his messy hair. He’s tired. That’s for sure. But he can’t really complain, he chose to spend his entire day at the studio yesterday, cramming all the work he thought he could do before he gets sent out abroad to film for the next few days. He can’t complain about his schedule either, he was the one who agreed to this entire ordeal.

A couple months ago, their team was sent an invite for the new season of “Law of the Jungle”. iKON’s no stranger to the show, having had Yunhyeong appear on a past season years ago. That time, it was great, he boosted the show’s ratings to an all-time high and the producers and crew were extremely satisfied. So now, they’re asking if anyone else from the group would want to appear on the program. It wasn’t hard for them to decide on who to send, there wasn’t much of a debate. In fact, the moment they found out about the invitation, they knew who they’d be sending off and praying to god for.

 

“ _…you know it was realllllyyyy hard out there! Every day was exhausting, imagine having to fend for yourself in the wild? Chanwoo, you could never do that! I myself thought I could never do it, but I manned up and I did! Did you see how hard it took me to survive out there? I know you watched the show!”_

_“Yes, hyung. It was sooo hard for you. I know, you’ve told me this a billion times, I am independent too. I survived without you the whole time you were shooting.”_

_“But you don’t understand! It’s not the same!”_

_“Yeah, yeah ‘cause it’s harder when you get ‘stripped off of your privilege’. I know, hyung, this is like seriously the billionth time you said this and it’s only been a week.”_

_“No, you-“_

_“Hyung! Can you just let it go? We get it! Chanu gets it!?”_

“ _Bin, I’m trying to teach him a lesson here. He can’t just-“_

_“He can’t what? Forget to wash the dishes again? It’s just dishes, hyung. Chill out. Let him breathe. He’ll remember that next time.”_

_“Since when were you this chill about anything, huh? Oh, I get it, this isn’t about Chanu, is it? You’re just jealous I got to experience the wild and you didn’t. God knows how much you love your nature treks, you’re jealous I got to do that show!”_

_“No, I’m not! This isn’t the point.”_

_“Yes, it is!”_

_“No, it’s not! Give it up already, the show’s not even THAT extreme. Like it’s that hard to survive in the wild with a full team…yeah right”_

_“Oh yeah? You do it then! Prove to me that you can survive in the wild like I did!”_

_“Sure! I’d be glad to! Sign me up!”_

_“Yeah, right…”_

_“What? You think I’d back out? No I won’t mister! You know I’m a man of my words.”_

_“Oh, I know. Let’s wait ‘til we get invited for another season…then we’ll see if you’re the man that you say you are.”_

_“Oh, we will, for sure.”_

And that’s how Hanbin ended up being their choice for the show. He really can’t complain, he brought this upon himself. But if he was being honest, he wished they just forgot about it. He's not exactly the best man to send out into the wilderness and he certainly isn't the most adventurous. Sure he loves hiking, but walking on already set trails and being forced to survive in the jungle are two very different things...and he's not exactly keen on exploring their differences.

Hanbin picked up the same shirt for the third time. He’s been trying to push it all in to fit but the zipper just won’t close. He wanted to bring as much as he can but he knows he can’t take that much, he’s only allowed necessities after all. He sighs. This wasn’t working.

“Bin, you okay there?”

He looked up to see Yunhyeong peeking from behind the door.

“No. Actually, I’m not.” He replied sulkily.

Yunhyeong slid into his room, he shut the door and went to sit on the younger’s bed frowning at the mess scattered all over the room’s carpet. Hanbin was perched on top of his suitcase, hands still fumbling with the zipper that looked like it was about to break from all the pulling he’s been doing for god knows how long. It surely was a sight. Yunhyeong stifled a laugh.

“What? You’re gonna laugh at me now?” Hanbin whined.

“I’m trying not to, okay. It’s really hard when you’re there looking like a kindergartener who can’t open his lunch bag.”

“That’s not even funny.” Hanbin crossed his arms in frustration. “This is not funny.”

He raised his hands in defeat. “Okay, fine. You need help with that?”

“Of course I do, idiot! It doesn’t take a scientist to figure that out.”

“Woah, woah, relax! Getting mad won’t do anything for you. You’re still going on that show no matter what you do.”

He glared at the older. “This is _your_ fault.”

Yunhyeong burst out laughing, not even caring about what the younger thought or felt. Whiny Hanbin was adorable after all.

“ _Hyuuunnngg…”_

“Okay, okay, fine!” He moved in front of the younger, hands still on his stomach from laughing way too hard. He motioned for him to get off the suitcase, opening its cover as soon as he did.

“Bin! This isn’t how you pack things! What’s wrong with you?!”

Hanbin looked down, evidently embarrassed by his lack of packing skills. “But I-“

“Nope, I’m doing the packing for you. I’m taking everything out. Just sit on the bed or something.”

So that’s what he did. And in less than 30 minutes, everything’s organized and his bag’s ready to go. He gawked at the elder in amazement.

“Hyung…”

“Yep, you’re welcome, Bin.” He was wiping off a little bit of dirt from the suitcase’s handle, determined to make the bag as sparkly clean as he could despite the fact that it’d probably be dirtied the second it gets out of the house.

“Hyung…”

“Yeah, I get. I’m incredible, aren’t I? I did it in 20 minutes too!” He gushed, still rubbing the suitcase clean, not even paying attention to the younger who got out of bed and was now directly behind him.

“Hyung…”

Clearly annoyed by the constant whining, he turned to face Hanbin.

“What is it now???”

The next thing he knew, hands were thrown around him enveloping his small frame in probably the tightest hug he’s ever gotten. He could feel Hanbin’s every breath on his neck and he tensed up at the sensation before he relaxed into his arms and returned the embrace. It felt warm. He could stay like this for a while.

“Hyung…”

“Hmm?”

“I’d miss you.”

“Seriously?” He tried to break away from the hug to face the younger but the moment he did, Hanbin just held on to him even tighter. He gave up and just giggled.

“Bin, it’s only gonna be a few days. It’s fine.”

Hanbin nuzzled his head on his neck. “I knoooww…but still, I’d miss you…”

He started rubbing circles on the rapper’s back, loving the way he seems to enjoy every touch.

“Hyung, no one’s gonna cook for me out there…No one’s waking me up every morning with coffee and a sandwhich…”

“Are you saying you’d miss me being convenient??? Wow, Bin, I actually thought you’d-“

“NO!!! _Hyung, what are you saying_?” He whined once more pulling away from their hug to pout at Yunhyeong who only laughed in response. “I’m seriously gonna miss you but not cause you do things for me…it’s just…I’d miss your presence. I’m miss waking up to your voice…even though I get grumpy sometimes…”

“Most of the time.”

“Okay, fine, even though I get grumpy _most of the time…_ I’d miss your cooking…even though you haven’t really cooked that much lately.”

“I’ve been busy, okay? I’m sorry…”

“Even though you haven’t cooked that much lately _cause your busy_ …I’d miss your nagging too. Even if it gets annoying most of the time.”

“You mean, sometimes?”

“No, even if it gets annoying _most of the time…_ I’d miss teasing you too…there aren’t any _yunhyeongies_ in the jungle…”

“Wow, Bin, just say you hate me and go.”

“Whatttt??? NOOOO!!! I don’t hate you, I literally just-“

“I’m kidding, I get it. You’d miss me.” He chuckled pulling the younger back into his arms.

“I don’t wanna leave you, hyung…even if it’s just for a few days.” He muttered, voice laced with a little sadness.

The older sighed. “You volunteered for this, remember? Plus, you really can’t back out now that they’ve announced the lineup." He ran his hands on Hanbin’s hair, taking in its softness. He’s certainly gonna miss that.

“I know…I hate it.” He groaned, already dreading the idea of being stuck in the wilderness for days without his hyung.

“Tell you what, if you do well out there, I’ll give you a reward once you come home.”

Hanbin perked up at the statement, pulling away to stare at Yunhyeong’s face and check for even the faintest signs of deception.

He eyed him, suspicion evident in his eyes. “…hmm…what reward?”

“It’s a secret.” Yunhyeong replied brightly, grinning at the younger.

He surveyed him one last time before he pulled him back in with a sigh. “Okay, I believe you.” He engulfed him in the same hug, eyes closing as he settled his face on the other’s shoulders.

“I trust you.” The older smiled even brighter, returning the hug with the same intensity.

“I’m gonna miss you too, Bin.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
